Emperor Time
by ichinaruko
Summary: Hkigaya Hachiman always wanted a normal life. But life decided that he wasn't worth it(inspired from Hachiman is Different and God of high school)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A tale far older than any book captured in your library._

_A tale that happened a long time ago._

_In the ancient times._

_When the world roamed with both God and demons._

_A time when humans were nothing but fabrics of clothes that the Ancient beings could use._

_Humans were divided into two Divisions._

_Those who followed the Gods and those who followed the Demons_

_The intense environment lead to huge clashes and divisions between them._

_Soon these clashes lead to a war._

_A war that would decide the ruler of the universe._

_The supreme god._

_In this war rose one man that fought against all those who oppose him_

_He sought no side._

_He stood alone_

_Soon, Humans started to hail him_

_He was called "King"_

_King was a ban to god and demons alike_

_They feared him_

_They despised him_

_The war grew astronomically_

_Every race let it be Humans, Gods, Demons, Goblins and Monsters_

_Ragnarok, a war to choose the Supreme god of the universe_

_Where every race fought for a victor_

* * *

In the peaceful city of () where everyone were doing their daily duty on the fresh day of Sunday.

The day that every youth wishes for every week.

This is the day of freedom for them.

The sun is bright, the bird song's sweet.

They plays games outdoors.

The meet up with each other calling it picnic, practices, outings, dating.

On such day one single guy stays indoor watching his lame old television.

"Seriously, you're such a lazy-butt big bro" I open my eyes to see my sister glaring at me.

She's such a sweet heart.

Well before knowing about her.

Let me be a gentleman and tell you about myself

Such a hassle.

I am Hikigaya Hachiman and well, I background story…I feel like some kind of RomCom Protagonist

Hikigaya Hachiman was a lonely boy. He had black hair and an ahoge the stuck out as his unique quality

In his childhood. He was avoided by other kids in the playground and played in the corner of the park. They didn't want to do anything with him…

As he grew up he never understood why? But as he grew up he understood something.

He thought maybe it was his dead-fish eyes

He blamed his father for that one. Of all the things that he could have inherited from him…

He played alone in the park as nobody wanted to play with him.

Hence came the creation of "Hide and catch" a weird solo-mixture of catch and hide n' seek.

In his middle school he played the Oklahoma mixer day alone, Due to no girl willing to even touch or glance with him. What many would consider a boon for any guy was rejected from him. But then no had to get mad at him for stepping on their feet…Hence he dance with the best partner he could wish for; the air.

He was always taunted and picked on by other kids. He believed that kids were cruel rather than as they were described as the pinnacle of innocence and representation of Angels.

Funny how they still were able to get away with it.

He was once made to act as a dog and forced to play a tag game where he became everyone's pet.

But fun fact; they made him their slave who did all their chores; but then they never could do it again

The teachers knew very well of the dislike he used to get at school. Hence they did the best thing they thought would work. Lecture everyone to not bully me, all she did was add fuel to the fire. I was pissed at her but let it slide.

It was expected.

He resigned to a dim future with no friends and girlfriend.

Only with his family to trust.

At least with his little sister Komachi…and his elder brother.

His elder brother. There were sometimes where he asked himself if they were members of the same family. How could two brothers be so different?

He would love to blame his father again.

But He couldn't be jealous of his brother

Unlike other kids his brother spent time with him and played with him

He taught him all kinds of stuff. From how to throw a ball to paper rockets

He and his brother always played chess, weirdly chess was his whole family's favorite game

Hachiman loved his brother and was his role model to follow.

How couldn't he not?

He was an enigma who attracted all the attention of the people around him.

He was intelligent and this was reflected in his grades.

He made friends with everyone regardless their looks and behavior

To boot, he didn't have dead fish eyes.

He had big, round and dark blue eyes that makes anyone who look at him feel a hint of warmth.

Due to not having friends and being relatively close to the middle school, Hachiman went sometimes after primary school to see his brother.

His brother didn't bother with it and liked when Hachiman visited him.

His friends also did make fun of Hachiman, but not in a bad way, but a playful one.

He liked going there.

…

…

Until a day…som&thi##ng# ##ened.(#

What he #*&^ ^&& %$^#^#^S#&$&$ME##*#& hideous.

Something Horrible.

What he saw there…changed him.

"_Hachiman~?"_

…

…

Hikigaya Hachiman is a lonely boy.

He doesn't have friends or a girlfriend. Not that he wants either of them.

He is disliked and ignored by his peers. He is okay with that, he likes being ignored by them. That way, they don't bother him with stupid things.

Some would think that is because he never opens up to anyone. But they are dead wrong, he would correct them.

"Maybe you are right, but the truth is I hate society." With a blank face.

He hates friendship and comradery.

Because they are lies

They are evil lies.

That the parents tell the children to make them sleep.

Friendship and comradery are a mockery and example of human nature.

They would sacrifice themselves for their own safety

This is not just society. But the nature of the Human heart.

Yes.

What Hachiman hates isn't society and friendship.

He doesn't hate riajuus or popular cliques.

He hates them all.

Humans.

They are disgusting and non-logical creatures.

Their bonds they call friendship.

The emotion they call Love

They're nothing but fable lies.

Their safety is the most precious thing they value.

They would happily sacrifice if it meant throwing their close friends to the slaughterhouse

Their relationship is so dense than one wrong move can cut it down like a knife cutting the butter.

He is not a loner due to his looks or personality.

He's a loner because he decided to remove himself from them.

These so called ordinary humans.

He doesn't want anything to do with them.

He could crush them any day and anywhere.

He is someone who stood above them.

That is who he is.

And because...

Of his secret.

What is important is…

HIkigaya Hachiman is not a bear…

He is something else.

Hikigaya Hachiman is not someone who agrees to what is told to him.

He is someone who will fight and defend for what he believes.

Hikigaya Hachiman is not someone normal

He never was normal.

He is an abnormal being.

One who stood above all humans!

Rose above this hideous realm called society.

And what he hates most…

Is mingling with these hideous creatures.

Don't ask why and NEVER ask the reason.

What he likes…

Is MAX COFEE and being alone looking at the clouds.

He is someone who only cares for his dear sister and what he considers family.

Aren't I missing something?

Ah yeah…

Hikigaya Hachiman has always been alone.

In this accursed society.

He stood alone.

He fought alone.

Anyone who dared to face against him.

Had gotten crushed against the power he possessed.

Hikigaya Hachiman isn't an ordinary man because unlike others he possessed something.

Something that only he is worth having.

He isn't ordinary because unlike others…

He eyes….they….

"_Hachi, you'll forget me right?_"

Because whoever dares to stand against him

Will face the wrath of **Blood Red Eyes**

* * *

I welcome all criticism

So umm….Shower me (catches a dish washer) while at it I'll clean so dishes


	2. Chapter 1(fixed)

Chapter 1 – Moving away

_Sing-a-song and ding-O-Dong ye' got yourself the glitter and gold._

_Burn-O-round and ding-O-Dong ye' got yourself the glittteeerrr~_

"_Isn't it Fun?_

_The feeling of being at the top_

_The adrenaline of constant danger_

_The fear of losing yourself_

_Being at the top is not a position _

_It's a responsibility"_

_A shadowed man smirks while looking at the starry sky._

"Big bro, Why can't we just work this out" I sigh for the Nth time today

Hello, I am Hikigaya Hachiman and am 16 years old.

And I am in a really messed up situation. You ask why?

It all started like this.

*flashback*

'_God, there is no interesting show on T.V' I whisper as I watch the television while lying on my couch with a packet of chips and a can of orange juice towards my left. I lay upside-down why you ask, it's a gesture I tend to do when I am bored_

_Guess I should do some dishes. I stood up and dusted myself the get rid of the crumbs of chips off me when I had realized something, nah…I already did that. Once more I lay upside-down watching the television for something interesting._

_Then suddenly the doorbell of the front door rang with extreme high pitch. The sound vibrating throughout the entire house_

'_UURRRGGGHHH!' I immediately crawled under a pillow at my side on the couch 'g-gah, this pitch sound is so high that my ears might bleed' well, I can feel some wetness in my ear already_

_I knew that bell was the worst thing, I ever bought. As I was busy brooding over my one mistake I ever done in my life time, I heard the door open_

_Guess my dear sister opened the door and hence I moved back to watching the T.V_

_Oh! The butler dude with blue hair is here. I picked the orange juice can beside me, I opened it and started to take sips of it enjoying each sip._

_And Nagi is also he-"Big bro! Come here right now"_

_I choked on my orange juice at the sudden exclamation of my dear sister. I suddenly started to beat my chest to swallow all the juice once I was done I could see a small animated ghost raise from inside my body as I was completely out of breath._

_I slowly rose up from my couch and headed towards the front door to see what was up? Funny I remember asking this question to that one dude who replied telling me it was ceiling and he lost two-third of his teeth for that._

"_Komachi! What's wrong?" I screamed back as I slowly moved towards the door. When I arrived I saw the door left open with a box with chibi-Komachi designs, I guess I found my new wallpaper for my room and saw my dear sister catching a piece of paper which seemed to be a letter. A letter did someone send it to one of us._

_Anyway I saw Komachi with a letter in her hand. She stood wide-eyed as her hands started to tremble._

_I check the surroundings to see no one. I look at the box that has all kinds of signs and information must have been the delivery man, but who would send the letter must've been my parents, how do I know that, you ask? Nobody who dare send a letter to her from school because I scared the shit outta them._

_Now nobody would even dare look at her. I am such a nice brother. Hence it's just a letter from my parents. (because you already know I have no friends) _

_A letter…..A LETTER FROM MY PARENTS!_

_The last time my parents sent us a letter me and my sister ended in Africa. How you ask? I don't know. I immediately start preparing myself for the upcoming crisis. _

_I calmly shrug myself and look towards my dear little angel._

"_What's wrong Komachi? Is something wrong" I could slowly see Komachi's shocked face twist, her eyes closed, her mouth shaped into a smirk. Slowly with a devilish smile she looked at me._

_I could feel sweat drops on my forehead. I gulp, I have a bad feeling about this._

"_Big Bro, We're moving to a new house" and drops the bombshell._

_And I hope my funeral is peaceful._

_*flashback end*_

And hence here I am_ *_helping* the workers and my sister to move our stuff. With the key word helping

Why is my house so Big again. Ugh.

"Big bro, seriously…" My sister sighs "Come on, moving to a new house isn't so bad"

I look towards the side to avoid Komachi's eyes, If… even by chance I look at those eyes my heart might melt so….. No looks for you my dear sister.

All the history I have with this place since kindergarten will be lost. Not like I had any friends or sweet memories that any ordinary person normally tends to have but-it feels like I am leaving my throne behind.

All the slaves, knights and fools below me will be left out.

Such a pity not like I ever knew their names.

Since I never talked or even glanced at them.

"You just lost so many Komachi points and Hachiman points, Onii-san" She called me onii-san…huh, she normally calls me big bro in English but nowadays she's been using Japanese. Guess she is serious, this is quite a huge dent but don't worry I will get those points back in time, after all I am your dear brother.

"A new start is waiting for you, big bro" No thank you sister I like the way I am "It's time we left behind our past….and hope for a new future, right…Can't we have new start one without any pain" Komachi says looking down her bangs covering her eyes shadowing her face.

She must have remembered that time….I clench my hand into a fist and try to calm self.

Once I got my composure back, you're wrong sister pain is inevitable, as long as we live. Life will make sure we will suffer. Source: Me

But can I really say that to my dear little sister

"Listen Komachi" I pat her head and caress it "Recalling the past dredges up regrets that make me want to die and when I think of the future, the anxiety just makes me depressed. By process of elimination. You could say right now is my happiest time…" I finish as I turn around moving towards the cup-boards.

She clinched her teeth, still haven't given up, eh.

Of course, she has my blood running through her veins, But you're efforts weren't in vain

I open the cup-board "…So I guess we could actually have new start" I finished while eying my clothes.

Damn I had a lot of clothes, now which one to pack first.

"Really!" Komachi's eyes shined brightly as beams of star shaped sparks flew towards me.

"Really, I mean it" I still have bad feeling, but it isn't as important as my sister.

"Thank you big bro, you just won so many Hachiman Points" And she ran downstairs to help the workers….Sigh.

A new place, eh…I guess a new life as a loner does seem nice.

….Komachi….You think you forget the past, Then maybe I can too.

I shake my head. I look right-side towards my mirror

I look at the mirror and look at myself in disgust.

You seriously think that….I glare at myself my eyes turning red, my pupils turning slit.

"Everyone is a slave to their past. No matter how much you wish to move forward, the events of yester year will bear down on you like the light of the stars as soon as you glance up. Unable to laugh or to banish your past, you carry it ceaselessly in a corner of your heart, waiting for it to resurrect at an inopportune moment." My eyes blaze bright red as the chains seemed to be present in it.

I am who I am.

Where it be, how it be?

"I am a loner, someone who is already banished from this common society.

Even the slightest effort from me will lead to pain and suffering.

Yet…" I look at my reflection,

"Funny…"

My name Hikigaya Hachiman, I am 16 years old

I am moving to Chiba, a city that will be filled these riajuus, groups, Cliques, Cliché RomCom scenes.

I guess I better find a High School that is worth joining.

X-END-X

**Yo, it is I the great persona cham-wait wrong series. It is I the great author of Emperor Time!**

**? : And his Advisor Hikigaya Komachi!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, cause I suck in grammar and make horrible mistakes so please point them out.**

**Komachi: It's funny how nobody noticed us leaving the name of the city out in the prologue**

**Yeah, I am surprised nobody mentioned it. Anyway it's Review time!**

**Komachi: Where we review the reviews to answer a bunch of their questions *Brings in a bunch of letters* Here we go first of!**

"**Is this a Hunter x hunter reference" – Coin ward**

**No, it's not a hunter x hunter reference. Though I wonder which part of it made think like that**

**Komachi: Maybe it was that part…**

**You have an Idea what that person's speaking**

**Komachi: Nope~!**

**Sigh…..screw you On to the next letter *pulls another letter from the bunch***

"**I wonder what he saw in there" – The dark theme**

**Well now that would be a spoiler wouldn't it, Nishishishi.**

"**This chapter reminds me of 'hikigaya hachiman is different' where hikigaya is a serial killer. Did you read it and got inspired?" – A fan**

**Yes it is inspired from Hachiman is different…..I suddenly feel the want to stab someone….hahahaha**

**Komachi: You can check the description/ summary as it is mentioned that it is indeed inspired from 'hachiman is different' and 'god of high school'**

"**Hachiman is chaneling his inner Uchiha!" – Borderland**

**As amusing as that would be, it's not. It's true you might think he has a personality of an Uchiha (mostly Itachi) but his not got a sharingan…..**

**Komachi: But it does have some similarities in terms of looks which will be displayed in the later chapters.**

**"Kinda hoping it's the Sharingan read up on emperor eye and it seems to be a nerfed Sharingan" – KarimHD**

**It's true…I guess you could call it a nerfed sharingan but it's not sharingan so that is that!**

"**sharingan or emperor eye" – Shiroryuu012**

**There is no thing called emperor eye….just a clarification. **

**Komachi: The story says emperor time *NOT* Emperor Eye (you'll see once the first arc starts)**

"**Seems OP" - Predator7**

**Was not expecting you of all people to be here. I love your fanfictions (especially the one where Hikigaya has the ability of the Gamer)**

**Komachi: For your information. It's not OP in sense. You'll find out in time.**

**That's all for now Guys, Hasta La Vista**

**Komachi: Adios!**

**Some random dude: Bye!**


End file.
